1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to blow-through apparatus for stimulating the burning of combustible materials.
2. Prior Art
Fireplace implements adapted to perform the dual functions of arranging and stimulating the burning of combustible materials in a fireplace are known. One such implement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,387, issued June 16, 1942, to J. H. Smith. Another is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,805 issued Dec. 25, 1951, to W. R. Draeger.
The proposal of the Draeger patent calls for the use of an elongate tube having a pump structure provided therein for supplying air to combustible material in a fireplace. A transversely extending formation is provided at one end of the elongate tube and a somewhat backwardly-directed nozzle is provided at one end of the structure for discharging air. The end structure is described as being usable to arrange combustible materials in a fireplace.
The proposal of the Smith patent calls for the use of an elongate tube having one unheaded end into which one may blow, and having a head formed on the other end. The head has a pair of passages which parallel the axis of the tube for directing gases blown into the tube toward combustible materials in a fireplace to stimulate their burning. The head has a pointed tip and a transversely projecting prong to facilitate arranging combustible materials in a fireplace.
While the Smith proposal is preferable to that of Draeger due to its less expensive, substantially lighter-weight construction, the necessity for it to be positioned over and directed toward smoldering coals can result in heated combustion gases entering its discharge openings and traveling up the tube. These gases often have a noxious odor and are unpleasant to inhale.
A problem common to both proposals is that their elongate structures must be wholly supported and aimed by hand during use. Devices embodying the Draeger proposal are particularly awkward to use due to their relatively heavy construction and the backwards-directed orientation of their discharge nozzles.